


Getting Low

by msrogersstark



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/msrogersstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I got low. I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Low

**Author's Note:**

> I changed a few of the events in the Avengers to make this work. This was for a secret Santa gift :)

“I got low. I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out”   
As soon as he’d said a string of emotions hit him. That wasn’t the full story. Clint had… well Clint had been the other guy.

4 MONTHS EARLIER

Clint was in the bathroom. He’d been staying with Bruce for a few weeks now. Shield had given him some time off. But he couldn’t afford to stay much longer. The environment wasn’t great in Calcutta. The buildings were crumbling and short. Clint couldn’t figure out how Bruce had been living with cold showers for a few months now. In fact Clint was finding it hard to see how Bruce was living, period. That was when he heard the gun click.

Bruce was sobbing hard, on his knees. The gun in his hand was pointed down his throat, one hand on the trigger. Clint skidded out of the bathroom and into the living room. 

“Bruce!” He called “Bruce drop the gun” 

But Bruce just lowered his finger on the trigger.

Clint, thankful for his reflexes, kicked at Bruce’s hand and watched as the gun, spun away and hit the opposite wall. 

Bruce looked up, eyes rimmed in red.

“Clint… I…” He started

“What the hell Bruce?” Clint asked, his voice quivering.

Bruce tried to talk but he dissolved into tears again.

Clint looked at Bruce and pulled out his phone. Bruce’s eyes widened, he mouthed, “You can’t tell” 

Clint ignored him and said “Hello Shield? It’s Agent Barton. I’m going to need a few weeks more vacation.” Then without waiting for an answer he said, “Cool, thanks bye” and tossed his phone against the wall.

Bruce looked up at his boyfriend “ You didn’t tell” 

“Damn right I didn’t.”  
“Thank you”

Clint just nodded. “I’m going to make some tea or whatever it is that you drink. You’re going to calm down, because I can deal with my suicidal boyfriend but not the hulk. And then we are going to talk. Because you are many things but not a suicidal freak. “

Bruce was a bit taken a back by the sudden sternness that Clint had used but went to sit at the table. 

 

Once the tea was finished, Clint took a seat across from Bruce at the table. Bruce sipped at the tea and said quietly “What do you want to know?”

Clint’s eyes were stormy “I want to know why, after all the fun we were having, you decided to be dead.”

Bruce looked at the floor “ Sure Clint, we were having fun, but tonight was your last night. When ever this happens one of two things always comes after. Either they go home and last a few nights alone and then find the urge to sleep with someone. Or I hulk out and kill them…”

“So, you do this every time you have a relationship?” Clint asked  
Bruce hesitated “Not exactly”  
“Not exactly?”  
“This is the first time”  
“Oh” Clint had to think about what that meant “Does that make me special?”  
“Oh you’re extremely special to me Clint”   
Clint looked at the floor “Not if I’m the one that makes you suicidal”   
Bruce swallowed   
“Maybe I’ll just go home” Clint stood up “Save you another body to feed in this place”   
“No Clint!” Bruce yelled “Please”  
Clint felt his legs carry him to Bruce’s side of the table. He knelt beside Bruce’s chair and kissed his lips gently.   
“I love you” Bruce said, the words swallowed up in Clint’s mouth but the archer had heard them.  
“I love you too Bruce”  
Bruce smiled and touched Clint’s chest “Stay please”  
“There’s no place I’d rather be” 

 

Bruce never stopped thinking about that day, even after Clint was forced to go home for a job with SHIELD. However staying in touch wasn’t easy. Bruce was trying to stay off SHIELD radar and the cell coverage wasn’t great out in Calcutta. Clint was very busy and they could only chat late at night. Even then they’d miss each other’s calls and be forced to sleep with out the other’s voice.   
Then the night came when Natasha arrived at his house and bargained for him to come home. He hadn’t chosen the offer because of her. He’d chosen it with hope that he’d see Clint again.

When he’d gotten to the hovercraft and he’d heard about Clint, he was heartbroken. With Clint under Loki’s spell there was a chance that maybe the Hulk would kill the archer. Bruce couldn’t let that happen but there wasn’t any control when it came to the monster. Maybe Clint was feeling the same way. 

Natasha was with Clint when Bruce found them. She quickly excused herself leaving them alone.   
“Hey” Bruce said, sitting down on the bed  
“Hi” Clint’s voice was horse and he looked in pain  
“How are you?” Bruce asked, wishing it were easier to talk.   
“Not amazing” Clint sighed, “It’s good to see you though”  
“You too. You looked good” Bruce said blushing   
“You do too baby” Clint smiled and kissed Bruce.  
Bruce smiled “It’s been too long”  
Clint looked at the floor “I’m a horrible person Bruce.   
Bruce was shocked “No Loki’s the bad person. Clint that wasn’t you”  
“But it was. Their blood is on my hands”  
“ I don’t see any blood,” Bruce said and he leaned down, pressing a kiss to Clint’s hands.  
Clint smiled slightly “It’s a saying Brucie”  
“Brucie?” Bruce asked skeptical  
“Sure why not?” Clint grinned and kissed Bruce again.

Before they knew it, Clint had coxed Bruce out of his shirt and was working on his belt. Clint was still feeling self-conscious but nothing like Bruce was acting. He’d been reluctant to even take his shirt off and he was blushing like crazy. Bruce’s hands shook as he lifted the archer’s shirt off.   
“You have so many muscles. I look like a fish” Bruce stated and looked down  
Clint smiled and said, “Well if you ask me, you’re beautiful and it gets better the farther down I go.”  
Bruce’s science mind kicked in “That means that my feet look the best…”  
“Oh come on Brucie. I’m saying you’re hot. “  
Bruce smiled bashfully and pulled off Clint’s belt and pants in one swift move. Clint looked astonished.   
“According to my calculations, we have about 15 minutes until the team will come looking” Bruce said.   
“I can make that work” Clint smirked “But we have to do this again sometime. There’s so much I want to do with you”  
Bruce blushed hard and reached into his briefcase “Maybe this would help” He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom.   
Clint was impressed “Well look who’s prepared” He took the supplies from Bruce and pulled off his boxers.  
Bruce grinned when he saw Clint. This was a good step in their relationship. At least Clint wasn’t scared to show who he was.   
“You know Brucie” Clint said as he spread lube along himself “I can’t get to you, with those pants still on”   
Bruce blushed and his fingers fumbled with the zipper and buttons. As he pulled them down he looked right at Clint, who was watching.   
Clint looked absolutely excited and he watched Bruce for what he knew was coming. Bruce got his pants off and blushed as he slowly reviled his erection. 

Clint was upon him in seconds, pushing in, completely ignoring the condom. It hurt but pleasantly and Bruce couldn’t help but moan. Clint gripped Bruce’s hips hard enough to leave bruises.   
“You must know who you belong too,” Clint said, grinning.   
Bruce was a mess of moans and whimpers, urging on Clint. Soon he was at a fast pace, hips sliding in and out in a blur. Bruce was on all fours, ramming his hips back each time Clint came into contact with his ass. They were both surprised, although neither mentioned it, that their moans didn’t alert the others.   
Bruce was sweaty and breathing fast, his body marked well by Clint’s tight grips. His hips were covered in red marks and his back filled with love bites. He could feel the rising, down low and he knew he was close.   
“Clint” He managed to make out “I-I’m close”  
Clint just smiled and continued to thrust, knowing he could set Bruce off in a matter of seconds with one word.   
“I’m close too Brucie” He said

When Bruce heard the word Brucie and his climax reached full tilt. He came, spurting all over himself and the hard makeshift bed. Clint followed soon after, riding out the wave of pleasure. Slowly, Clint pulled off of Bruce and lay beside him. The room was filled with heavy breathing and whispered I love you’s. Bruce was vaguely aware of someone outside the room but he didn’t care. He was with the person he loved. 

Tony peeked into the window, he’d come to get the two hero’s to go help him find Loki but as he watched them lay there, he couldn’t look away. It was nothing to do with their bodies, still sweaty from their obvious sexual activities. It was their obvious attraction. Bruce’s face was wrinkle free, his mind wasn’t whizzing a mile a minute (Tony could tell, his was the same way). And Clint looked carefree, the way Clint only looked around people he could trust. There was a buzz at Tony’s hip, likely a text from Natasha to bring the boys, but he wouldn’t interrupt them, he had some sentiment. Instead he walked back towards the meeting room thinking up an excuse to excuse the lovebirds from the meeting. The I love you’s still rang in his ears. I need to find someone like that for me.


End file.
